


Six Times the Charm

by blueharlequin, bonesandchekov (blueharlequin)



Series: Blue's 007 Fest 2020 Fics [4]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, F/M, Fanon Alec Trevelyan, M/M, Magic, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Team Civilian, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/bonesandchekov
Summary: Alternate waysFile Not Foundcould have gone. 5+1 fic, where someone else in the James Bond universe ended up being Sam’s soulmate.
Relationships: Alec Trevelyan/Sam Winchester, Eve Moneypenny/Sam Winchester, James Bond/Sam Winchester, M | Gareth Mallory/Sam Winchester, Q (James Bond)/Sam Winchester, Raoul Silva | Tiago Rodriguez/Sam Winchester
Series: Blue's 007 Fest 2020 Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812157
Kudos: 20





	1. Raoul Silva

**Author's Note:**

> This fic (or at least Sam's background) will not make any sense unless you read [The Alexandria Organisation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455925) first.
> 
> This is a direct-ish sort of sequel to [File Not Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247747). I'll make them another separate series from SS Sam when I hit the third story.
> 
> These are going to be very short. Also, I write for fun, Grammarly is my beta

_Two and a half years before Sam joins the Alexandria Organisation and goes to London_

It was probably a plot convention in a mad prophet’s story that Silva died in a church just as his soulmate was getting married in one. Sam was enthralled by Becky’s love potion and didn’t realise the moment his soulmark faded away. Weeks later, after they had solved the case, annulled his ‘marriage’ and Sam tried to process yet another violation of his bodily autonomy, he looked for his mark. He was both sad and relieved that it was gone, because what kind of soulmate would say something like, “You are not wanted or needed.”

This never occurred to Tiago Rodriguez as he felt the knife shear through his back. Silva did not have the capacity or time to regret not meeting his soulmate. He had convinced himself long ago that anything besides his revenge against that woman was just a distraction.


	2. Eve Moneypenny

_The morning after Q stops hacking the Alexandria Organisation_

“Oh my god, you’re a bloody giant! You must have eaten all of your veg growing up.” Moneypenny clapped her hand over her mouth. She could not believe she had said that out loud, and to a representative from another agency no less.

The man turned from where he was finishing up with security and bestowed her with a megawatt smile and amused chuckle.

“My apologies, that was unprofessional of me. Eve Moneypenny, M’s assistant.” She held out her hand and the man shook it gently.

“No harm done, I hear that a lot.” She jerked in his grasp. “However, this is the first time it was exactly the words in my soulmark.”

“Oh,” she said looking up at him again, “Then I am not sorry I said it.” She could not believe her luck, the man was even better looking than Bond. And oh god, that hair, Eve would have swooned for his hair alone.

He laughed, “Awesome! I’m Sam Wyatt, the representative for the Alexandria Organisation. I’m pleased to finally meet you, soulmate.”

“Likewise.” Moneypenny motioned to her mobile, “Can I? Um, I just need to make a call.”

“Sure,” he pulled out his as well, “Me too.”

She called Tanner and explained the situation, from where she was standing she could hear Sam doing the same. They both ended their calls at the same time and she walked back over to him. Sam offered his arm, “Would you like to join me for coffee?”

“Chai at my flat?” She returned.

“Even better,” he said as they strode out the door.


	3. Gareth Mallory

_Also the morning after Q stops hacking the Alexandria Organisation_

"Are you ready for your nine o'clock sir? I just saw Bond in the corridor and I need to fetch him before he disappears again." M nodded and Moneypenny escorted a young man in.

Mallory sized the man up as Eve introduced him, then waited until she departed before he spoke. "It is a pleasure to meet you, although I am afraid I do not know much about your organisation. You understand that is quite vexing for a person in my position."

Mallory was surprised by the momentary widening of Sam's eyes before he replied. "Well, we are rather clandestine. As you must know in your line of work, intelligence is key," Sam smiled hesitantly in return.

Gareth took a moment to centre himself. He never thought he'd find his soulmate this late in life. "Ah well, this changes quite a few things," he replied. From his appearance, Gareth would be waiting for Sam to catch up with him for quite a few years.

Sam must have been thinking the same thing because he blushed as he unsubtly checked him out again. The younger man evidently liked what he saw because his next words were, "Would you like to continue with the meeting or reschedule for another time?"

Mallory grinned and motioned for Sam to join him on his side of the desk. "Can I kiss you?" He asked. Sam nodded and Gareth indicated he should sit on the edge of his desk. He gently placed his hand on Sam's cheek and brought their lips together.

Moments later, Moneypenny walked back in to find Mallory snogging the life out of Sam and inches away from bending him over his desk. Bond looked over her shoulder as she slowly backed away and quietly closed the door again. After it shut, James turned her and said, "Moneypenny, you always have the best gossip."


	4. James Bond

_Continued from the scene where Bond and Moneypenny meet Sam…_

Moneypenny spoke up first, “Your organization has ties with a Russian criminal, our Quartermaster was researching a legitimate lead.”

Mr Wyatt grinned, “Our organization does business with many private individuals. However, unless those transactions are part of a crime, I don’t see how his _inquiries_ are legal.”

“You have got some mouth on you. You’re a bloody solicitor!” Bond groused.

Sam grinned, “My mouth is good for quite a few things if that’s what you happen to like.”

Everyone else in the room froze. Moneypenny because she couldn’t believe the audacity of the man, Mallory and Bond for an entirely different reason.

“Bloody hell,” James muttered before he recovered. He turned to Sam and sized him up, then turned to M and declared, “I’m just borrowing my soulmate for a moment.”

Surprisingly, Sam let James haul him out of M’s office without protest. They departed so quickly that Mallory was barely able to yell his name before the door finished closing.

They took the stairs down a few floors, then down a corridor where James opened the door to one of the private training rooms. “So is your body as good as your mouth?” Bond said cockily.

Sam raised his eyebrows but answered, “Not where I imagined where this was going but yeah, I think so.” As soon as Sam had removed his tie and jacket Bond launched himself at him. They both tried unsuccessfully for the next half hour to beat the hell out of one another. 

Finally, Sam raised his hands in surrender and Bond tackled him to the mat. “You know if you wanted to get me in this position all you had to do was ask,” Sam said as he rubbed his jaw, it was going to be a spectacular bruise tomorrow but he figured it was worth it. Especially since Bond had dropped his guard for a moment over the comment. Sam deftly flipped them over and slid down until he was between James’ legs.

Bond tensed for a moment and Sam looked up at him. “Are we done with this part?” He motioned vaguely to the room.

James smirked before he replied, “If your mouth is as good as your reflexes then I might be in trouble.”

Sam rolled his eyes and laughed. “Okay, okay,” he said as he reached for James belt. “Let me prove that before someone comes looking for us.”


	5. Alec Trevelyan

_Continued from where Alec joins the group in the hallway to Q branch…_

“Anything on the dangerous suit beside his name?” Alec growled under his breath.

Before Bond could answer, a laugh floated back to them and the man said, "I'll have you know it's a very nice suit."

"Yeah? It'd look better on my bedroom floor," Alec quipped back reflexively.

"Mr Trevelyan!" M admonished. The group stopped as Mallory geared up to caution the double o about proper conduct towards guests and the agency's attitude on sexual harassment.

Sam interrupted, "No, no, it's fine." He looked Alec up and down before sassing back playfully, "I always wondered if my soulmate picked me up in a bar because that was truly a horrible pickup line."

Bond laughed as Alec stood gobsmacked when he realised Sam had indeed said his words. Doubling down, he returned the full-body perusal then replied, "It’s an excellent line, it seems to have gotten your attention.” Sam smiled and Alec was smitten. Fate certainly knew his type, witty, adorable, and dangerous.

Mallory sighed, “Well, let’s wrap this up quickly then.”

_Hours later…_

Alec rolled off of his soulmate and peered over the edge of the bed. He glanced over his shoulder and leered at Sam’s naked body before saying, “I told you it would look better on the floor.”


	6. Q FTW

"What are you doing?" Q asked a few minutes after waiting for Sam to look up from the bowl he was staring at.

Sam shook his head slightly and disturbed the water in the bowl by running his fingertip across the surface. "I was practising scrying. I used to have visions of the future and I was just wondering if I could actually induce them instead of having dreams that come unexpectedly."

Q hummed in interest, "Did you see anything interesting?"

Sam smiled, "I did. I saw all of the possible outcomes that could have happened the day we met."

"Oh?" Q was really intrigued now. "What was the best one?"

Sam turned and looped his arms around his soulmate. "The one that we had."

"Mm, good answer." Q wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and tilted his head up for a kiss. As Sam picked up Q and carried him to bed he privately thought he had managed to get the best soulmate. However, if those were alternate universes, then each one of those Sam's probably thought the same thing as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this [list for potential pairing and prompts](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Chc8fTY1vfdprZWOa5gsyPp1RXjjx54W/view?usp=sharing). Please feel free to leave comments or suggestions.


End file.
